liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Tony Blair
Tony Blair served as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1997-2007 and was considered by many to be the pet of George W. Bush. He was head of the ruling (Labour), despite being the prime proponent of gutting the party of pretty much it's everything it stood for (Democratic Socialism). Under his "inspired" leadership the party began to drift further towards the centre lurched massively to the right. Tony Blair took over from John Major in 1997, and during his 10 years in charge, his Deputy Prime Minister was John Prescott. During this time he dragged the country into three major wars, and "helped out" numerous others indirectly. Well done, Tory Tony! Today, the labour Party is further to the left. The White Knight After eighteen years of Right-wing Conservative government, the people of the UK gladly turned to the reformed what was left of the Labour Party, under Tony Blair. They won by one of the largest landslides in modern British history to the theme tune of "things can only get better", which seemed appropriate, and the whole country celebrated along with them. For a good few years, things did get better. Poor old Labour had to clean up the mess left behind by the Tories, such as the wrecked NHS, but progress was being made, and economically the country prospered, with a minimum wage and the Working Tax Credit. The Murky Knight in November 1999]] By 1999, however, the fun was over. Blair jointed in with NATO in bombing Serbian forces in Kosovo, a hugely complex situation, which Blair, with a tendency to see the world in black and white, did not fully comprehend. It was this same moral absolutism, combined with a strong authoritarian tendency that would dominate the remainder of his years in office. With the rise to power of Neocons in the US in 2000, under George Bush, the stars aligned for a very unfortunate series of events. He copied Bush in misleading the public - he told us Iraq had weapons of mass destruction... they did not. He told us we were invading Iraq to free the people and remove a threat... we were not. He denied the reason for invasion being Oil. What the heck, we love him really Blair did some reforms that a more openly Conservative government wouldn't have done, particularly on devolution for Scotland and Wales, Gay marriage and Animal rights where he banned hunting with dogs, so even his most trenchant critics amongst Greens, Liberals, nationalists and the rest of the centre and left can usually think of some good that he did. Sure enough, the Credit crunch was timed perfectly so that he didn't have to deal with it. OK, he should have told Bush to get lost, but he probably couldn't understand what Bush was saying in the first place. Let's face it, he was a lot better than John Major, William Hague, Iain Duncan Smith, Michael Howard, David Cameron and whoever else the Tories threw at him. And anyone who keeps out the Conservatives is a decent man. However, his reign also saw the New Deal (not to be confused with the American New Deal, the British version was a workfare scheme designed to terrorise the unemployed), an ever-shrinking manufacturing base, a failure to reverse the Conservative's privatisation of everything in sight, increasingly draconian testing of the sick and disabled, the "cash for questions" and "loans for Lordships" scandals, corruption of local Government through a replacement of checks and balances and open committee decisions by groups of elected Councillors, with individual hard to challenge decisions by elected mayors and local "cabinet members", low taxes on the rich, a Guns before butter or body armour priority for big defence projects such as high spec aircraft carriers and renewal of the first strike nuclear weapon system whilst leaving British squaddies in combat dying for lack of helicopters and other appropriate equipment, and a general preference for appealing soundbites over sound policies. Now that he has left power, the new Prime minister is Gordon Brown David Cameron Boris Johnson, although because of the way the Westminster democracy works there was no election when Gordon Brown succeeded him. Well at the previous election most people knew Gordon was coming. Now he and George W. Bush are out. All the "Big Three" John Howard, Tony Blair, and George W. Bush are gone. Twitter politics Tony Blair is scared of the type of politics that lead Donald Trump to succeed. Blair thinks extremists with bad ideas shout loudly on Twitter and other people pay too much attention to silly extremists.Tony Blair is Frightened by Donald Trump Twitter References External Links Category:Politics of the United Kingdom Category:Scottish Christians Category:Catholics Category:Conservatives Category:People Category:British People Category:Not Liberal Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Misguided good people Category:Ok people Category:Anti-communists Category:Good Category:War